


［唐鳄］Manipulative

by Chris1895



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895
Summary: 一篇伪未来军人设定的PWP
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 7





	［唐鳄］Manipulative

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：海贼王 One Piece  
> CP：唐鳄  
> 分级：R-18  
> 弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文里的Bug和OOC  
> Summary：一篇伪未来军人设定的PWP  
> Warning：BDSM，双D向（如果少主看起来略弱势的感觉是因为我是个社长吹）

意识某处在叫嚣，模糊的尖锐声响间歇刺激大脑皮层，伴随着低度脉冲式的疼痛，多弗朗明哥的意识逐渐回笼。  
“安全词(Safeword)。”  
感官带着强制苏醒特有的迟钝，裸露的皮肤在划过他乳晕的鞭子里过分敏感的泛起战栗。  
似乎被这细微的反应取悦了，他听见低笑带动沉寂的空气发出颤动。  
蛰伏在呼吸之间，某种厚重的香气和发苦的烟草气味被裹挟在清寒的空气中，坠入他的肺部。  
“安全词。”  
男人重复了一遍，理性而傲慢。  
"Manipulative①如何？”  
沉睡让他的时间感有些错乱。  
他将右手的拇指向内压②。  
至多一个小时之后，托雷波尔就会举着武器冲进来，直面一个双手被束缚在椅背上，几乎赤裸的，带着什么高级面料眼罩的唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。  
那不是他期待的重逢场面。  
皮革细致的纹理贴着他的肩部皮肤滑动，引出他后颈渗出的薄汗一一男人在他耳边笑着卸掉了他的肱骨。  
“诚实的说，我很欣赏你为这个游戏增添的乐趣。”  
拇指划出脱力的左手掌心————他衡量了一下将右手拉出手铐造成四指脱臼的选项。  
额前的汗水划入眼罩，消失了。  
男人从过分靠近的距离抽离，鞭子灵活的质地绕着他的脖颈。  
“请记住你的安全词。”  
薄软的流穗瞬间扼紧他的喉咙。  
呼吸被突兀的阻断，体内的氧气在一瞬间的错愕里失衡。残留在肺部的空气被迫加速运载氧气通过心脏，二氧化碳在死循环中向大脑发送恐慌的信号。  
视野边缘开始出现光点，喧嚣的心跳掩盖过一切声息。理智沉没堕入深海，手铐在本能的拉扯动作里勒进手腕。只剩要求氧气摄入的意识残留。  
空气重新撞入肺部时为他带来剧烈的咳喘。  
“你是窒息兴奋的那一类吗？”  
顺从的流穗划过他半勃的阴茎。  
“咳咳咳……你是……咳……看着别人窒息……咳咳咳……会兴奋的……那一类吗？”  
这句话以这种方式说出来未免太过狼狈。  
布料蹭划过他的腿部内侧，男人的重量降落在他的腿上，腿间的形状隐约贴着他的腿跟。  
“是。”  
这个字几乎要因为承载了男人的兴味而坠毁。  
一一  
眼罩摘掉，顶灯见缝插针的在多弗朗明哥的视野里投下残影。他在神经反射中闭上眼。  
瞳孔放大到适应环境光线花费了几分钟，顶灯精致的造型是他对于这个房间最初的认知。  
环绕天花板边缘的雕花，宫廷式的床与厚重的围帐，温柔的吞噬细碎声响的地毯。  
这是个华丽而逼仄的房间。  
“接下来是什么？”  
男人翠绿色的绅士纱巾从后颈透出一点过分招摇的颜色。  
“坐脸？鞭打？滴蜡……"  
男人转身时左耳的金环在光线下闪了一下，然后他看见了那条横亘面部的疤痕。  
列举在他欲望里分裂，由他的喉间四散开去。  
他想象着男人不可一世的表情被利刃撕开，伤口像恶兽的口，淌着粘稠的暗红色唾液。  
想象着男人仰倒时绝望的眼睛。  
接着身体被兀自唤起。  
“如果要造成疼痛，我会为你带一支柯尔特③。”  
男人靠得很近，声音极低。摘掉手套后温热干燥的指尖拂过他腰腹陈旧的枪伤，眼角眉梢尽是居高临下。  
男人没有在那块扭曲虬结的肌肉上停留太久。两枚微凉的贴片触到他胸前的皮肤，男人将其固定在他挺立的乳尖周围。  
柔韧的深色胶质很快沾染他的体温，与背面白色的织物的缝隙间延伸出细长的凸起，联通线路连接到一个黑色的机器上。  
"Goddamn"  
男人按下灰色的启动键④。  
一一  
他在两枚贴片下丢失了第一个十几秒。  
最初的强电流带来延及神经末梢的麻痹感和微妙的快感。  
男人背对他捻动机器的旋钮，黑色的马甲勾勒出漠然的腰线。  
计数只是徒劳，电击的时间间隔和强度都没有规律。  
与他的预想一致。  
多弗朗明哥被动的看着自己腿间濡湿内裤的勃起，迎来内脏微弱的疼痛和重复的清醒。  
窒息，电击。  
这不是关于疼痛，而是控制。  
肌肉有些发颤——酥麻的感触在神经元里叠加，每一处感官仿佛都背叛了思维的指令。  
同等累积的还有快感。  
那个男人挺直腰背，稍侧的面容隐在阴影里，不动声色。  
旋钮在某处稍作停留，传过线路，变成他的一次轻颤或失去意识的十几秒。  
越是轻描淡写越凸显那个男人有多享受他不可控的反应。  
甚至疼痛对于这个男人来说也不过是控制剥夺过程中的副作用。  
那就尽情品尝我此刻的失控吧。  
又一次十几秒。  
他看着男人左手嵌着的金钩。  
失控是多弗朗明哥最擅长的武器。  
——  
他的膝关节卡住男人的腰。  
"Do me a favor? (帮帮忙？)”  
倒下瞬间泄露的几分情绪已经被那个缝合粗糙的伤疤咽下，男人没有试图挣扎，将手中的两块贴片放下，垂着眼熟练的接上了他脱臼的肩部。  
手铐很快落在了地毯上，没有发出声响。  
与他撬动椅腿将回收贴片的男人压倒时一样⑤。  
将脊椎从沉重的椅背下释放出来，他从窗边的座椅上拿回了墨镜。  
世界一如既往泛着恶俗的艳粉色。  
男人躺在地毯上，如同刚从那里小憩醒来，正在剪一支雪茄。  
他的军服在椅子上叠放的整齐，那件张扬到不必要的羽毛大衣笼罩着椅背。  
男人额前的几缕头发散开，落在毯子上。  
现在还不需要那些衣服。  
他蹲在男人旁边，笑着等待男人把雪茄点燃。  
“那么，我为什么会在这里接受你的款待呢？"  
烟雾袅娜的向上空浮动。  
“沙·克洛克达尔上校。  
男人侧过头看着他，极浅的笑了一下。  
——  
军部当然没有必要对他做出解释。  
多弗朗明哥重新仰视顶灯时仍旧稍微对男人的体术惊艳了一下。  
于是，此刻上校骑在他的腰上，雪茄的气味在空间里弥散，男人臀下是他硬到发疼的性器。  
隔着几层布料，他的指尖描摹着男人背部肌肉的线条，后腰的凹陷在呼吸下起伏。  
“我还以为唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥少校偏爱强取豪夺的作风。”  
“所以上校是在邀请我吗？”  
他扣着男人的下颌，侧颈跳动的动脉在他的指腹下发烫。食指落在男人的唇上。  
舌头湿热，灵活的向中央卷起，男人伏着身子，含住他的手指，缓慢的起伏。肘弯落在他的腹部上，指间摩挲着他的乳晕，直视他的姿态像是某种昂贵的情色表演。  
至于雪茄，已经不知道滚到了房间的哪个角落里。  
衬衫从裤子里拉扯出来的声音暧昧的搅拌男人唇间的水声。他的右手由腰顺着男人的身体向上爬，揉捏着男人的乳尖，直到从男人的喉间听见一声辗转的呻吟。  
避开情潮的中心，左手向后，探向那个入口。  
并不干涩。  
男人的括约肌带着润滑剂的黏腻，慷慨的接纳了他的手指，褶皱迎合着它向内探寻的动作。  
男人重新撑起身体，褪去衣裤，坐回他的腰间。  
腿间的挺立湿粘，前液滴在他的腹部，与性器之间粘稠的拉丝在灯光下微微反光。  
勾起他内裤的边缘，男人抚弄他勃发的阴茎，并将他推至边缘。  
然后游刃有余的掐死出口。  
多弗朗明哥撑起上身，捏住男人的臀肉，将后穴拉开，强迫那个入口吞下他的所有。  
他们的性事理应像是一场高速的战役，余下混乱的记忆和一室狼藉。男人向他索要失控，他不吝给予。而他的失控要以征服作为回应。  
——  
一切如他预料，持续到了电话响起之前。  
从80年代起似乎就没有变化的铃声，他听见克洛克达尔清明的声音。  
男人说：允许通过。  
他看着身下被情欲烧尽的男人，有一瞬间的错乱。  
男人抬起身子，急促的呼吸落在他的耳后。  
"Manipulative'  
——  
他在舱内醒过来，面前的荧幕上是卡普的脸，对他说着“恭喜”和“认可升为上校”之类的句子。  
升阶考核，舱内模拟，脑内演习之类的关键词此刻在脑海里有了更具现的含义。  
——  
“呋呋呋呋呋，是的，卡普中将，我很期待接下来的特殊上校会议。  
——  
①Manipulative：adj善于操纵的；会摆布的；会摆布人的，熟练操作的  
少主在讽刺社长是个控制狂  
②专业的医学知识和多次练习，将大拇指弄脱臼可以摆脱手铐（网上有人证实可行）  
③转轮手枪等武器著名制造商  
④有参考专业的电击式性虐工具销售品牌ErosTek  
⑤亲身实证。双手束缚在椅子上，双腿是可以撬动四腿椅子的。但是真的伏倒应该会对脚趾，脚面，脚踝和脊椎尾椎都有一定伤害。  
——END——


End file.
